


Forced friendship

by damagederudite



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/F, High School, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeanlyn, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: When Jeanine Matthews gets into a minor fight, she is forced into a friendship with Evelyn Johnson.
Relationships: Andrew Prior/Natalie Prior, Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews, Jeanine Matthews & Andrew Prior
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew almost sends Jeanine flying across the bustling hallway. “What the fu-” 

Andrew cuts her off, “Jeanine! Natalie,” He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his knees. “Spoke to me.”

“That’s what you almost knocked me over for! The fact that the Dauntless girl you have been crushing on four the past month, since she mysteriously appeared, spoke to you!” Jeanine already doesn’t like Natalie and she has good reason not to. She was sent in by the bureau and is Genetically Pure, Jeanine figured that out within days. It’s obvious, a girl mysteriously appears and constantly is where she is. The bureau is keeping tabs on her and Norton. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't put Andrew off of her. Now, he stands before her grinning like a kid in a sweet shop. 

“Well… That’s big! Isn’t it?” Andrew all of a sudden seems unsure of himself and Jeanine feels slightly guilty.

She plasters a fake smile on her face (something she has become disturbingly good at), “Of course Andrew.”

Andrew’s broad grin returns and he lets out a small squeal of excitement. Jeanine loves seeing him happy, don’t get the wrong idea, but not over Natalie. She pretends to be happy for him anyway, it’s the least he deserves after putting up with her since birth. 

“Come on.” she says, we have maths next.

Andrew groans, “I hate maths.” He kicks a crisp packet to show his dislike and negative mood. Jeanine turns her nose up, disgusted by the litter.

“It’s something we all need for life.” Jeanine shrugs.

“Natalie says she doesn’t.” Andrew’s chipper attitude is back.

“Is that so?” Jeanine spins to face Andrew and holds his biceps, forcing him to look at her. “Andrew…” She sighs, unsure of how to put it in a way that won’t hurt her only friend. “Are you sure she is good for you? You are Erudite and she is, judging by that comment, very Dauntless.”

“Why don’t you like her?” Andrew asks, as if he is now the one interrogating Jeanine - not the other way around.

“Andrew, I just don't want you to get hurt.” 

Andrew pulls her in for a brief hug. “I know, you are always looking out for me.” he whispers into her light blonde hair.

She pulls back and tucks a stray hair behind her ear, slightly annoyed that it managed to escape her tight ponytail. “You are like a brother to me Andrew… Just be careful. Okay?” her voice is soft.

“Okay.” He smiles.

“Now,”Jeanine spins back around. “To maths and beyond.”

Andrew laughs and follows her down the glass hallways. 

They attempt to squeeze through a group of Dauntless boys but Andrew is stopped by one. He grabs his bag and forces him to look at him. Jeanine stops and looks back, concerned about what they may do to him. 

“Hello Andrew.” one spits.

“Dan.” Andrew mutters.

“Good, you know my name.” He smiles, threateningly. 

“Just let him go Daniel.” Jeanine tries. 

“Yeah… no.” Dan pulls Andrew closer to him and tugs on the collar of his shirt, almost choking him.

“Seriously?” Jeanine arches an eyebrow in amusement. “This all smells very homoerotic to me.”

“Well you would know that. Wouldn’t you?” Dan shouts.

“I would,” She folds her arms across her chest. “And stop shouting, you are embarrassing yourself.” 

“Are you trying to start something Matthews?” One of Dan’s group begins to approach her. She immediately recognises him as Tony Adams. 

“No, but you clearly are.” Andrew is shocked by how far Jeanine is taking this. She doesn’t look like she is backing down anytime soon. He feels Dan’s grip on him loosen slightly, probably because he is interested in the escalating argument.

“Jeanine,” Andrew chokes out. “It’s not worth it.”

“Oh I’ll be the judge of that.” She smirks. Jeanine is done with being pushed around by bullies.

Tony punches her in the face - hard. She straightens her glasses and smiles a little before throwing her bag at his head, the velocity and centripetal force made by first swinging it around in her hand is perfect and it knocks him backwards. 

“Science,” Jeanine bends down and picks her bag up from beside him on the cold floor. “It’s a wonderful thing.”

“Bitch.” he spits, glaring at her from his position on the floor.

“Wow! I’ve never heard that before!” Jeanine feigns shock. She spins to Dan, “Come on, let Andrew go.”

Dan grunts before throwing Andrew into her.

“That was so cool!” Andrew exclaims, causing Jeanine to chuckle slightly.

“Come on.” she says. “It’s really time for maths now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so young lady.” An old man grabs her arm. “That was not acceptable behaviour.”

Jeanine rolls her eyes, “Of course it wasn’t.” 

“Andrew, they attacked you because of Natalie. Be careful.” she whispers before being yanked away by the teacher. “Jesus Christ man! I’m coming!” 

“You can’t act like that. You are an Erudite.”

Jeanine makes herself look shocked, “Nahhh, really?!” 

“I’m not having any of your attitude.” He releases her arm harshly. “Follow me.”

Jeanine huffs before following him, everyone turns to look at her but she just glares at them. 

They reach a door and he knocks. 

“Come in.” a male voice commands.

The old man opens the door and pushes her inside. 

“Ah, Jeanine Matthews.” a young looking man greets her. A frightened looking girl that she immediately recognises as Evelyn Johnson turns to look at her. She has a fresh bandage on her arm which tells Jeanine all she needs to know about why is here.

“What do you want?” she asks, her voice harsh and her eyes piercing.

“Take a seat.” He smiles. He seems genuine enough but Jeanine still doesn’t trust him. His eyes are covered with thick black glasses that almost hide his emerald green eyes. He has dimples in both cheeks and his brown hair is fluffy.

Jeanine sighs before moodily slumping into the seat beside Evelyn. 

“So, what caused you to attack Tony today?”

“He started it.” Jeanine mutters.

“Then why didn’t you finish it?” his voice is delicate and makes Jeanine want to slap him.

“Why is she here?” Jeanine asks, pointing at the girl beside her.

“You and Miss Johnson could get along nicely, it could be good for you to talk to each other.” he replies.

Jeanine immediately panics, she has avoided Evelyn for almost five years. She hasn’t gone near her since she realised how attractive she is. “I don’t know… I have Andrew.”

“And I have Marcus.” Evelyn finally speaks up. Jeanine lets out a small snort. “What?” Evelyn looks confused.

Marcus has taunted Jeanine for years. He is a homophobic and sexist peace of shit, she wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot barge pole. Jeanine almost feels bad for Evelyn. Is he really what she has to resort to? 

“Yeah, maybe we should talk.” Jeanine has humour in her tone, still finding the whole thing amusing. 

“What’s wrong with Marcus?” Evelyn asks again. 

“How long have you got?”

“See you two get along great.” The man smiles and stands. “I’ll leave you two ladies to talk a little.” He walks out and Jeanine and Evelyn are left completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The time they spent together in the counsellor's office was awkward but not exactly bad. They have both begun to conclude that Mr Harper might not have been so wrong after all. They got along and had a few common interests. 

Now, Jeanine is standing outside of Evelyn’s apartment block. She kicks the stone by her foot to distract herself from the nerves in the pit of her stomach. They have decided to try walking to school together today. Natalie is picking Andrew up and taking him on the train with her Dauntless friends. Jeanine has to cover for him and pretend that she walked with him or his mother would kill him. Evelyn knew this and suggested that maybe they could walk together. Jeanine saw no problem with the idea.

“I’m so sorry!” Evelyn bursts out of the door and trips over, her books scatter everywhere due to the broken zip on her backpack.Jeanine walks over and helps her pick them up. She hands her a book and their eyes lock. Jeanine’s face flushes bright red and she has to tear her eyes away from the other girl. “Oh God. I’m such a klutz!”

Jeanine shocks the both of them by putting her hand on Evelyn’s arm, “It’s okay.”

Despite her tanned complexion making it less noticeable, it’s Evelyn’s turn to blush. She is really confused by how Jeanine treats her. She is always so nice. She didn’t expect her to agree to waking with her but she had to try, maybe walking with Jeanine will get people to leave her alone. Although, she won’t bet on it since being openly lesbian has made Jeanine quite the target too. She seems to take it in her stride though, only Andrew knows how it really affects her.

“Are you ready to go?” Jeanine asks, standing after all of Evelyn’s books have been put securely back into her bag.

Evelyn nods and they set off. 

“Why do you care about me? I mean… not that you do. I’m not saying you do. You just seem to-”

Jeanine cuts her off, “I do.” She sighs, wondering what to tell her. Obviously she can’t tell her the truth but how much can she tell her? “You seem okay, like you just need a friend.” Evelyn goes to speak but Jeanine already knows what she is going to say. “A friend that isn’t Marcus Eaton.” she corrects herself.

Evelyn’s eyes begin to water but she forces the tears back down, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself. They share a small but meaningful smile before they carry on in silence.

“Jeanine?” Evelyn breaks the silence. “Has Marcus ever hurt you?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Jeanine tries to avoid the subject, not wishing to talk about how he makes her feel alien every time they are in the same room.

“It’s just… He says stuff about you to me and it isn’t true.”

“I know.”

Evelyn looks at how tense Jeanine has become and decides to drop the subject. Besides, Marcus can be scary angry. Evelyn doesn’t want him to shout at her. Although, his normal threat is leaving her. Does she need to worry about that now that she has Jeanine?

They are almost at school when they are stopped by a group of Erudites. You know, the kind that aren’t too smart and will probably transfer to Dauntless and become factionless. That type. 

Evelyn’s breathing becomes rapid, she recognises them all too well.

“Hello Evelyn.” the leader of the group greets them.

Jeanine immediately senses what kind of people they are, “Just fuck off and leave us alone.” 

“And miss all the fun?” another says.

“You listen here you dumb arsehole,” Jeanine steps towards them. “Shut the fuck up and leave us alone or I will speak to Norton.”

“Norton doesn’t care. We all know that. If he actually cared about you rather than your brain, you wouldn’t be getting those lovely notes in your locker.” yet another boy says.

“What notes?” Evelyn asks. 

“It’s nothing.” That’s a lie. Over the past year Jeanine has got death threats, slurs and all kinds of other horrible things put in her locker. She often regrets coming out because of it but she wouldn’t take it back. “Just some childish letters.”

“Hmm.” They all smirk. 

“Just leave us alone.” Jeanine’s voice has barely lost any of it’s edge. 

“But why should we?” the leader (Thomas) asks. “I mean, she’s a poor idiot. She is perfect picking on material.”

“And you are perfect kicking material.” Jeanine shoots back. 

“Tetchy tetchy.” the others taunt in unison. 

Evelyn stares at the scene before her, completely flabbergasted by the fact that Jeanine is standing up for her. All of a sudden, a strong surge of anger and confidence comes over her. Perhaps it is because she is with Jeanine, but she finally wants to do something. 

“Get ready to run.” she whispers in Jeanine’s ear.

Jeanine doesn’t have to wonder for long because, within seconds, they are running after Evelyn kicked Thomas in the balls. 

They come to a halt in the car park and start laughing. 

“Wow!” Jeanine laughs. 

“I can’t believe I did that!” There is a broad smile spread across Evelyn’s face and she is insanely proud of herself.

“Neither can I.”

They stare at each other again, both completely mesmerised by the other girl. 

The bell rings and snaps them out of their trance, registration is soon. 

“Well, this is where we part ways.” Evelyn says, aware that they are needed on other sides of the school. 

Jeanine nods, “See you at break?” 

Evelyn smiles even wider, “See you at break.”


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn’s dad opens the door and almost faints. Never in his life has he thought that he would see Jeanine Matthews at his door. 

“C-can I help you?” he asks, still in shock. He looks at the girl in front of him. The fifteen year old genius clutches three books and a folder to her chest, she has a small smile on her face, her grey eyes are helped by circular silver glasses and her hair is up on her head in a bun.   
“Hi Mr Johnson,” He is even more taken aback by how sweet and cheery she sounds, perhaps he had been wrong about her all along. “Is Evelyn home? She asked me to help her with her homework”

“Y-you are here to help my,” He points at himself. “Evelyn with her homework?”

“Yes?” Jeanine is confused by his confusion.

He can not believe what is happening. ‘Is this some kind of cruel joke?’ he thinks to himself but steps aside anyway. “Come on in.” He indicates for her to step inside.

“Thanks.” She smiles at the ageing man and steps inside.

She wasn’t expecting anything amazing, but she certainly wasn’t expecting this. She immediately feels guilty for everything she has. She realises how lucky she is when she looks around the bleak apartment. 

“Evelyn!” He shouts. “Jeanine is here for you?” there is a question in his tone, he is still so confused. 

“Hey Jeanine, thanks for coming!” Evelyn rushes out of her room. She is slightly embarrassed by her home but trusts Jeanine enough not to judge her too much, so she grabs her hand and pulls her into her room. “This is my humble abode.” Evelyn gestures around the small room.

“Woah.” Jeanine gasps as she takes in her surroundings. This is definitely not what she was expecting. The walls are covered in art and paintings, some look like doodles made by a small child. It’s endearing and homely. “This is beautiful.”

Evelyn blushes, “You really think?” 

“Yes!” Jeanine exclaims. “I never knew you were so creative.”

“Well… I’m not very good but I try.”

“You are amazing!” 

“You are so sweet.” Evelyn whispers, the words escape her lips and she prays that Jeanine didn’t hear her. 

“No you are.” Jeanine replies, squashing Evelyn’s small glimmer of hope that she didn’t hear her.

Evelyn’s blush somehow grows even more, “T-thank you.”

“So,” Jeanine changes the subject, much to Evelyn’s relief. “Let’s do this homework.”

“Yes, lets.” Evelyn agrees.

They sit down, crossed legged, on Evelyn’s carpeted floor and Jeanine places the books down with a large thump. 

Jeanine opens the folder and peers over it, looking at Evelyn. They have been friends for three months now and Jeanine still hasn’t been able to get over her five year long crush. Her eyes trace over Evelyn’s features and she feels her face flush slightly. She hates herself for not being able to get past it. She constantly reminds herself that Evelyn is straight and that she needs to stop. She can’t stop feeling disgusted with herself, like she is objectifying her. But she isn't objectifying her, she knows that, it’s just heteronormative society that forces her to hate herself. Evelyn probably wouldn’t even have the slightest issue with, it’s just her - and Marcus of course.

“Jeanine?” Evelyn snaps her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Jeanine tries to smile, “Yes of course. Let’s get on with this. Shall we?”

They work well together. Well, Jeanine did most of the work and Evelyn just sat there, sketching. Sketching something that she can never show Jeanine. Jeanine didn’t have any issue with doing most of the work, she likes how adorably concentrated Evelyn looks whilst drawing. She longs to see the sketch but she won’t invade her privacy, she clearly doesn’t want her to see it. 

“Thank you so much for helping me.” Evelyn thanks her, handing her a glass of water. 

Jeanine took the chipped glass and perched on the kitchen work top, “Thanks for the water and no problem.”

“You genuinely saved my ass.” Evelyn laughs, pouring herself a glass of milk.

“It’s seriously no biggy.” Jeanine shrugs and takes a sip of her water. 

Evelyn smiles and sits beside her. 

Jeanine tries to stop herself but can’t seem to tear her eyes away from Evelyn’s tanned face. She wants nothing more than to kiss her right now.... She mentally curses herself for thinking like that about her friend. She shouldn’t think like that. 

Evelyn is having a similar issue of her own, the part from the fact that her’s is far more humiliating. She can’t seem to take her eyes away from Jeanine’s chest, a place she definitely should not be looking. Thankfully, Jeanine is now too focussed on her dark brown hair to realise. They are both completely captivated. Evelyn tries to pass off her fixation as the fact that Jeanine is much more developed than her. Of course that isn’t true and she knows it. It is obvious. She was drawing them kissing only half an hour ago. - the picture that Jeanine can never see. The truth of the matter is that she just can’t bring herself to accept that she may be bisexual.

“You’re really pretty.” Jeanine blurts out. 

“So are you.” Evelyn whispers.

Jeanine smiles softly. Without even thinking of the consequences, she presses her lips to Evelyn’s. Evelyn is taken aback at first but she relaxes into the kiss quickly enough. Jeanine’s hand comes up to her cheek and Evelyn is shocked at how sweet she can be. 

Jeanine pulls away, “Sorry…” 

“What for?”

“I-I shouldn’t be doing stuff like that… going after my friends.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not right. You don’t feel the same way.”

Evelyn feels her heart break for Jeanine and she kisses her again. 

Evelyn doesn't even think about the consequences when she hands Jeanine the drawing. “That’s what I was working on.” she says. “I think it’s easy to say that I like you too.” 

Jeanine bursts out into a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeanine jumps slightly when she hears her phone ring. She puts her book aside and reaches for the ringing object on her bedside table. She puts it to her ear, “Hello.” 

“Jeanine! I have an idea!”

“Evelyn?”

“Yes. I’ll be at your’s in ten minutes, be ready.”

“Ready for wha-” The line goes dead. 

Jeanine rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics and pushes the covers off of her before standing and walking over to her wardrobe. What is she even getting ready for? 

It’s far too late to leave the apartment, not that Jeanine really sleeps anyway. She will have to sneak out without Andrew catching her and asking where she is going. Kevin and Carrie Prior are conveniently out, they are visiting Amity to help with the machinery. Norton sent them. He always trusted her parents too, that was before they died and Andrew’s took her in. They were best friends with Darren and Julie Matthews, they weren’t going to let their only child become factionless for not having parents. Besides, Norton all but begged them to take her in. 

Her eyes rake over her selection of clothes, all blue but the few hints of white. She decides to just wear a light blue jumper and navy blue leggings, choosing comfort over anything else at this hour. Her and Evelyn aren’t really big on dressing up for each other anyway. 

She walks down the hallway as quietly as possible before reaching the shared bathroom. Her and Andrew share the main one whilst Kevin and Carrie have their own. She pushes the door open and winces when it creaks slightly. Luckily, Andrew is quite a heavy sleeper. 

She walks up to the mirror and picks up her hairbrush. She lets her hair down from it’s messy bun and brushes it out, deciding to leave it down. She sprays it with dry shampoo and massages it in before exiting the bathroom again.

She reaches the door and picks her coat up from its hook. She puts it on and does it up. Her eyes rake over her collection of shoes before deciding to wear the trainers she wears when she is forced into physical education. She picks them up and walks out of the door, not wanting her shoes to create more noise. She slowly shuts the door behind her, careful not to make any noise, and puts her shoes on. When they are laced up, she runs to the lift.

The cold air hits her as soon as she steps out of the doors of her apartment block. She sits on the bench outside.

Two minutes later, Evelyn arrives.

“Did Andrew catch you?” she asks, slowing her jog until she is completely stationary.

“No, thankfully. What are you doing here Evelyn?”

Evelyn gives her a playful smirk before yanking her up. “You’ll see.” she says, dragging Jeanine along with her.

“I don’t like surprises.” Jeanine whines.

“I know.” Evelyn laughs a little, earning a glare from Jeanine.

They finally come to a stop by a children’s play area. 

“Ta da.” Evelyn does jazz hands in front of the gate.

“No fucking way.” 

“Mhm.” Evelyn grins. “Come on.” Jeanine stands still. “Pleaseeee, I have only ever been in one once.” Evelyn begs.

Jeanine sighs, “Okay.” She follows Evelyn into the rusty looking play area. 

It’s completely deserted, which isn’t a surprise considering the time and the state of the place. Erudites generally have better things to do than play in a park but it is often used as a treat if they complete all their work. Jeanine could never quite understand it but her dad always used to drag her into them. When she moved in with Andrew, she learnt that his family also enjoys them. 

“What do you want to do first?” Jeanine asks the grinning girl in front of her. She wants to try and make Eelyn’s second time at a park an enjoyable experience for her. She has no doubt in her mind that the first time was what caused her to never come again. Children can be cruel.

“I don’t know… But isn’t it cool all deserted?!” Evelyn exclaims.

Jeanine nods, taking in her surroundings. She has to admit that there is something about the place at night. She spots the swings and has to blink back tears when she remembers all the times her dad would force her onto one and push her, only making her go higher when she squealed. He would have never hurt her and Jeanine knew that, so she would just giggle and try and enjoy the experience to the best of her abilities as an Erudite. An idea springs into her mind. “Come on,” She grabs Evelyn’s hand. “This is what my dad and I always used to do.” 

Evelyn smiles, overjoyed that Jeanine understands why this is important to her, and allows herself to be guided to the swings in the left corner of the park. 

Jeanine holds the chain and extends her arm out towards Evelyn, “Hop on.”

Evelyn barely hesitates before making herself comfortable on the swing.

“I’ll go easy.” Jeanine promises in an impersonation of parents when they push their petrified children.

Evelyn nods and Jeanine starts pushing her lightly, gradually building up force.

Evelyn lets out a little squeal of joy, causing Jeanine to smile at her childish behaviour. There is no denying that the two are nothing alike, but that doesn’t mean they don’t bounce off of each other perfectly. Jeanine doesn't mind that Evelyn is slightly less academic, she finds it almost endearing. Perhaps this is her rebellion, she won’t do what society wants, she will love who she wants and their intelligence doesn’t matter in the slightest.

Evelyn attempts to make it swing on her own after a while and Jeanine jumps onto the swing next to her. 

Evelyn’s technique is understandably a little messy but it works for the most part. Jeanine has no problem swinging herself at all, reaching heights quickly after pushing off the soft floor. 

Evelyn watches, awed at how easily Jeanine manages to stop herself. She clumsily brings herself to a stop and stands, a little dizzy. 

She walks over to Jeanine who is sitting on her swing, moving back and forward gently with her feet. Evelyn takes Jeanine’s face in her hands and presses her lips to her’s. Jeanine is slightly taken aback by the move but kisses back anyway. 

Evelyn deepens the kiss just a little too far and Jeanine goes tumbling backwards, her feet hitting Evelyn’s chin. 

Jeanine lands on the floor with a loud thump and Evelyn stands, slightly dizzy, in shock. 

“Well I’m glad I wore trousers.” Jeanine mutters, lifting her head to look at Evelyn who has barely registered what just happened.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry!” Evelyn apologies, running over to Jeanine.

Jeanine looks up at her and bursts out laughing. Evelyn rubs her chin and stares at her, confused by what is so funny. 

“It’s okay.” Jeanine says through laughs. “Oh God,” She puts her hands over her eyes. “That was too funny.”

Evelyn blushes, feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed. 

“I-I didn’t mean to.” she stutters, convinced that Jeanine is in a state of pain induced hysteria.

“It’s okay.” Jeanine repeats. She moves her hands away from her face and pats the floor beside her. “Come here.” 

Evelyn joins her on the floor, laying down and staring at the stars. “I have always been interested in stars.” Evelyn whispers in the cool, night air.

“Really? I mean I suppose they are kind of cool.”

Evelyn nods in agreement and they go back to silence. 

“I love,” you. “The view.” Evelyn breaks the silence.

“Yeah… I love the view too.” Jeanine whispers, fully aware that neither of them are really talking about the night sky. She rolls over and kisses Evelyn and, this time, no one gets hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hryam is actually @/factionlessfeminist on wattpad 's au. I changed him a little but a lot of my inspiration comes from our headcanons so it would be weird not to use him. Go check out her jeanlyn stories!

“Evelyn! I’m home…” Hyram trails off when he sees Jeanine sat on his living room floor. 

They both look up at him from their place, cross-legged, on the rug.

Evelyn gives him a bright smile. “Hey Dad! How was work?” 

“It was… alright?” He looks at Jeanine who just smiles back at him, still confused by how he acts around her. “I’m sorry. Why are you here?” 

“Dad!” Evelyn exclaims. She looks at Jeanine apologetically. 

“I’m not trying to be rude, I just wonder.”

“No, no it’s okay. I ummm I’m your daughter’s friend…” Jeanine almost visibly cringes at how unconvincing that sounded. She doesn’t know what Evelyn wants her father to know. The last thing Jeanine wants is to out Evelyn to him before she is ready. 

“She’s my girlfriend.” Evelyn blurts out, taking everyone but surprise. She looks at Jeanine who sits with her mouth slightly agape and then back up at her father. “She’s… my girlfriend.” she repeats as though she is saying it to herself.

Hyram turns away before turning right back around again. “Huh.” He puts his head in his hands and Evelyn begins to panic. 

“Dad? Are you okay?” Evelyn asks, she sounds slightly afraid. Jeanine takes her hand and looks at her in reassurance. He begins to laugh. “D-Dad?” Evelyn stutters, growing extremely concerned.

“You’re,” He points at Evelyn and wheezes a little. “With her.” He points at Jeanine. “That’s…” He begins to laugh harder and wipes his face with his hands. He sits on the sofa. “Ah,” He wipes a tear from his eye.” Come here Eve.” He extends his arms out.

Evelyn looks at Hryam and then at Jeanine who just shrugs. She hesitantly gets up and walks over to her dad, her legs shaking. As soon as she is close enough, Hyram pulls his daughter in for a tight hug. Evelyn relaxes and hugs back almost instantly. She lets a tear fall from her eyes and sighs. 

Jeanine smiles at the scene in front of her. She never really had this opportunity. Her parents had always expected that she is homosexual but she was too young to know for sure when they died. She wishes she could have told them but she reminds herself that they basically knew anyway. 

“You know I love you know matter what. Right?” Hyram pulls away and forces Evelyn to look him in the eyes. Evelyn nods and he wipes the tear from her cheek. “Good.” He turns to look at Jeanine. “Come here.” He beckons her over. 

“M-me?” Jeanine points at herself. He nods. “Oh- oh umm okay?” She stands and walks over to the father and daughter. 

He takes her hand and looks at her. “You are very pretty Jeanine.” He smiles warmly at her. “Far too pretty for my Evelyn.” He laughs a little and so does Evelyn. “But you are very good to her. I dread to think what her grades would be like if it wasn’t for that time you helped her. My daughter is a very talented and beautiful girl but academics are not her strong suit. Thank you for everything.” 

Jeanine blushes and tears begin to well up in her eyes. “It’s nothing r-really.” 

Evelyn smiles and pulls Jeanine in for a hug. “Thank you for giving me the courage.” she whispers. “I never could have done this without you.” 

“No Evelyn,” Jeanine pulls away and shakes her head, smiling. “You did this all on your own.” She takes her hands. “I am so proud of you.” 

“Okay, you two are going to make me cry.” Hyram says, causing all three to laugh. Hyram is aware that Evelyn will probably leave and they will have to break up, but he is sure that they are aware of that fact too. They can love each other for now and always will. Jeanine helped Evelyn find herself and that can never be taken away from them. 

He pulls the two teenagers in for a group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

“Erudites don’t go camping!” Jeanine flicks a bug off of her blouse and cringes.

“Well we do,” Evelyn throws a sleeping bag at Jeanine, almost knocking her over. “And it’s very fun.” She looks at her dad. “Isn’t it?”

“Hm?” Hram looks up from the insurrection manual. “Oh yes, yes it is.” He goes back to reading, attempting to figure out how to put the new tent together. 

Jeanine sighs, “I'm sorry. Don’t get me wrong, I am very grateful for you bringing me. It is very sweet.” 

“No need to worry.” Hyram dismisses her concern.

Evelyn takes her hands and pushes a lock of blonde hair out of her hands. “Jeanine, just relax.” 

Jeanine takes a deep breath and slumps her shoulders slightly. “I’ll try.” 

Evelyn smiles, “Good.” She releases Jeanine’s hands and goes to help her dad sit up the tent. 

Jeanine begins to walk around the small area of the forest that they chose. It’s not that Erudites aren’t allowed to go camping; it's just seen as illogical unless for research purposes. However, she has slept over at Evelyn’s house before and it can get very loud at night so she understands why they might want to get away. She kicks a twig under her feet before walking back to the other two.

“Anything I can do?” Jeanine asks. “I’m pretty good with my hands.” 

Evelyn bursts out laughing and Jeanine hits her lightly on the shoulder, grinning. 

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t just hear that.” Hyram laughs.

“Don’t worry Dad, we have never had sex.” Evelyn tells him, partly just to wind him up.

“Well thank God for that.” He rolls his eyes. “And yes Jeanine, we could use some help, thank you for asking.”

Jeannine stops her laughing. “Of course.” she says, taking the book from his hands. “Ohhh, you need to put the peg there, not there.” She points at the half put up tent. Jeanine picks up the tools and sets the rest of the tent up, leaving Evelyn and Hyram speechless.“What?” Jeanine says, looking at them. “It’s easy.”

Hyram just slowly nods and Evelyn grins. “Come on,” Evelyn reaches out and takes Jeanine’s hand. “Let's go for a walk and let my dad fix his wounded ego.”

“My ego is not wounded!” 

Evelyn laughs and guides Jeanine away from the campsite. They walk through a rough patch that is overcrowded with plants and Evelyn goes first, extending her arm out to Jeanine when she makes it through. Jeanine smiles gratefully, depending almost solely on Evelyn to make it out. 

Eventually, they make it to a lake and Evelyn smirks a little.

“Oh God no!” Jeanine exclaims.

“Come on, pleaseee.” Evelyn begs. “You know how you had a similar reaction to going to that park?” 

“The place that caused my back to hurt for weeks?”

“That’s the one. Well, me and my Dad used to go in here all the time but I have gotten more nervous recently. My scars and stuff…” Jeanine nods in understanding. “It makes stuff more difficult sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I get that… I have them too you know? On the top of my legs…” She swallows. “It’s difficult to talk about so we don’t have to, just know you are not alone.” 

“I really trust you Jeanine… And I mean since we literally met in the counsellor's office, it seems like we can tell each other quite a lot.” 

Jeanine laughs a little. “That is true.” she agrees. 

“So… will you?” She points at the lake.

Jeanine sighs and prepares herself to tell Evelyn about one of her biggest insecurities, “Evelyn. I’m... a little embarrassed about my body sometimes.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed around me Jeanine.” Evelyn reassures her.

Jeanine softens, “I know.” She plants a soft kiss to Evelyn’s lips before removing her jacket. She awkwardly runs her fingers up her arms.

“It’s okay.” Evelyn encourages. Jeanine turns away before quickly removing her t-shirt. “You’re beautiful.” Evelyn says, causing her girlfriend to blush. “I really mean that Jean.” 

Jeanine crosses her arms over her stomach and gives her a small smile. “Thanks Evelyn.” 

Evelyn follows suit, attempting to be the brave one, as Jeanine removes her bottom half. 

After a lot of awkward shuffling and mental battles, they both stand there in their underwear - attempting not to do anything that will make the other uncomfortable. Jeanine makes a point of averting her eyes from Evelyn’s arms. “You are very brave.” she says.

“You too.” Evelyn returns. 

Before Jeanine can react, Evelyn pulls her into the cold water.

“Fuck! It’s freezing!” Jeanine exclaims.

Evelyn giggles and wades through the water, closing the space between them. “Isn’t it lovely.” she jokes.

“Fucking beautiful.” Jeanine murmurs sarcastically.

“The profanity today Miss Matthews!” Evelyn shakes her head. 

“Oh shut up!” Jeanine splashes her with water and Evelyn shrieks. “Well I am going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the day anyway.” She splashes her again. “Might as well have a little fun.” 

“Oh it’s on!” Evelyn cups water in her hand and chucks it over Jeanine. Jeanine squeals as Evelyn dives at her. “I told you it was on.” 

Jeanine laughs and holds Evelyn tightly. She places a small kiss on her forehead. “Is your dad okay with this?” Jeanine asks, playing with Evelyn’s wet hair.

“His teenage daughter with her teenage girlfriend in nothing but their underwear, unsupervised? What isn’t there to be okay with?” Jeanine rolls her eyes. Evelyn shakes her head. “Yes. He is okay with this.” She shrugs. “He really seems to trust you, and he has always trusted me not to do something stupid.” 

“Blind faith.” 

Evelyn splashes her again, “You arsehole.” 

“That’s me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Evelyn and Jeanine lay in the tent whilst Hryam sits by the fire. Jeanine runs her fingers up and down Evelyn’s arm as Evelyn plays with Jeanine’s hair. 

“Thank you for coming.” Evelyn whispers.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Jeanine turns to her and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Evelyn cups her face in her hands and pushes Jeanine onto her back. “Just to be sure.” Jeanine breaks their kiss. “This isn’t going anywhere. Right?” 

Evelyn smiles and shakes her head. “My dad would have a heart attack if he walked in right now though.” 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t then.” Jeanine kisses her again, flipping them over in the process so that she is now on top. She hears footsteps approaching the tent. “On second thought.” She rolls off of Evelyn and lays beside her.

“Why did you-”

Evelyn is cut off by Hryam, “Who wants to roast marshmallows?” 

“Oh.” Evelyn whispers and the two begin to giggle.

“What’s up with you two?”

“Nothing, don’t worry Dad.” Evelyn manages through laughs. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Jeanine says, clutching her stomach in pain. 

He eyes them both suspiciously and nods. “Okay… sure thing.” He holds up a bag of marshmallows. “Marshmallows?” he asks again.

“Sounds lovely Dad.” Evelyn stands and helps Jeanine, who is still in pain from laughing, up.

“Sounds great.” Jeanine smiles, holding Evelyn’s hand. 

After consuming the entire bag of marshmallows, they sit around the fire. Evelyn and Jeanine are wrapped in a blue, tartan blanket; Jeanine is nestled into Evelyn who has an arm wrapped around her. Hyram sits opposite them, a bear in his hand and a smile on his face. It is possible that he has never seen his daughter so happy before. 

“So,” Hyram decides to strike up conversation. “What’s the situation at school?”

“What do you mean?” Evelyn questions.

“Do people know… about you two?” He takes a sip of beer before putting it in the cup holder of his chair. 

“Oh… No, no they don’t.” Evelyn says. She looks at Jeanine who is listening to the conversation but opting to stay out of it, coming to the conclusion that it is a conversation for Evelyn to have on her own terms. “”Jeanine’s out though.”

“Oh yeah,” Jeanine is snapped out of her slight daze. “I am.”

“What’s that like?” Hyram wants to assess the situation of their school, he wants to know everything he can about what Evelyn might have to go through.

Jeanine swallows, unsure whether she should tell him the truth. She doesn’t want to scare him but what is the use in lying? “It’s um… interesting?” Hyram arches an eyebrow. “It’s difficult.” Jeanine admits. “It’s really hard but I wouldn’t take it back. It’s okay, I am still here after all. People can just be dicks I guess.”

He nods. “I’m sorry Jeanine. Kudos to you for having the bravery though.” he says sympathetically.

Evelyn smiles and pulls Jeanine closer to her. “She’s been quite the inspiration to me.”

Jeanine blushes. “I-I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would.” 

Jeanine’s blush grows even more.

“Seriously you two.” Hyram laughs. “I never knew Jeanine Matthews could be so soppy.”

“Hey! I’m not soppy!” 

Evelyn rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say.”

They retire at around one in the morning. Jeanine and Evelyn are wrapped into each other to save room and Hyram sleeps on his own beside them. The two girls have a blanket wrapped around them whilst Hyram has a sleeping bag. 

“Camping is alright… Only if it is with you.” Jeanine whispers in the still darkness of the tent. 

“I’m glad you think that.” Evelyn kisses her cheek and sighs. “You make me feel so comfortable Jeanine.”

“So do you.” 

“I love you.” Evelyn confesses. 

Jeanine rolls around to face Evelyn, despite not actually being able to see her. “Y-You love me?” she stutters.

“Yes… Is that okay?” Evelyn’s heart is beating so fast that Jeanine can feel it. She doesn’t want to spook Jeanine but it seemed like the right moment.

“Yes… I love you too Evelyn.” Jeanine kisses her.


End file.
